


Evidence

by creepy_shetan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki isn't one for subtlety when he's bored.</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/4/22 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_evil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=love_evil).



"I know it was you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Tony."

"I found your weird-ass alien fingerprints all over it."

"You have more than one non-Midgardian in your midst, y'know."

"Thor wouldn't smear peanut butter graffiti all over my work station to spell out phrases like 'suck it Stark,' now would he, Loki?"

"True, he's not that creative. Although he does seem to enjoy peanut butter more than anyone should... Hmmm, maybe it was Barton, then. In any case, those sound like wonderful suggestions, don't you think?"

"...Meet me upstairs after you clean it up."

"Done."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: MCU, Loki/Tony, Fingerprints  
> The theme: One word prompts  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/424140.html?thread=68113356#t68113356).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
